13 Cm's Stiletto
by Arianne794
Summary: A beautiful something after hurting my foot with 13 cm's Stiletto. / "Kemarikan kakimu, aku akan membasuhnya." Luhan membulatkan matanya dan pipinya mulai merona. M-membasuh kakiku! –batin Luhan menjerit. Ini, benar-benar romantis dan gentleman sekali. Uh. / "Jadi, kapan?" tanya Sehun. "Pertengahan Musim Semi." / HunHan. Mentioned!ChanBaek. GenderSwitch.


Title : 13 Cm's Stiletto

Main Cast : Lu Han (GS)

Oh Se Hun

Other Cast : Find by your self ^^ :v

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fluff

Length : Oneshot

Rating : T

.

Aku ingat, ini plot yang tiba-tiba terlintas saat kakiku hampir terkilir saat Ujian Praktek Bahasa. And it's all about that-damn-high-heel! Itu sakit banget, btw. T,T **(Credit :** Ah, ada sedikit _scene_ yang mengadaptasi FF-nya _Eclaire Delange_ yang _La Grenade : A Dash Story About Hell_ **)** Tapi nggak persis sama, cuma ambil idenya aja. Please, don't bash.

 **.**

 **This is FanFic!**

 **.**

Luhan membuka pintu apartementnya dengan teramat lemah. Langkahnya tertatih-tatih dan terlihat sekali ia kesulitan berjalan. Raut wajah lelah dan kusutnya benar-benar menggambarkan "aku ingin segera istirahat" dengan jelas. Tas Hermesnya tersampir tidak berguna dibahu sempitnya. Gadis berambut cokelat almond yang nampak sama berantakannya itu memakai rok span pendek hitam dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih merah bertuliskan Yonsei University Art Event. Yah, bisa ditebak bukan darimana saja ia?

Luhan adalah gadis muda diawal duapuluhan yang kini berada ditingkat 7 Fakultas Seni Jurusan Design di Yonsei University, dan tahun ini ia didapuk sebagai salah satu panitia event yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun oleh Fakultas Seni. Luhan sebenarnya malas mengikuti event-event seperti ini, ah maksudku menjadi panitianya; itu melelahkan dan ia lebih suka jadi pengunjung kalau kau mau tahu. Well, menyiapkan skripsi untuk semester depan jauh lebih baik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak bisa menyalahkan nilai IP-nya yang tinggi yang membuat ia populer sebagai 'Mahasiswa Baik' dikampusnya itu, terlebih lagi saat ditawari menjadi panitia secara langsung oleh Ketua Panitianya; hell, tak akan ada yang sanggup menolak terlebih jika juga dilempari eyes-smile.

Tapi itu semua terasa tidak berguna sekarang; Luhan benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat. Ia melepas stilleto 13 senti berwarna merah itu dengan agak brutal dan membawanya masuk; sepatu tumit tinggi yang harganya semahal anggaran belanja berbulan-bulannya itu tak mungkin ia letakkan di rak sepatu depan kan?

"Aku butuh istirahat Ya Tuhan..." gumam Luhan lirih. Ia membawa tubuh lelahnya masuk ke satu-satunya kamar diapartemen minimalisnya itu. Luhan melemparkan tas selempangnya ke atas ranjang dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

Ia menatap kakinya dan ia benar-benar miris saat menyadari ujung jari kakinya memerah dan terasa perih, syukurlah tidak ada lecet benar-benar. Ia meringis saat menyentuh betisnya yang terasa pegal dan ngilu.

"Aish, sakit sekali..." kakinya benar-benar pegal dan ngilu sekarang. Bayangkan, seharian penuh menjadi panitia—tentunya membuatnya harus kesana kemari mengurusi ini itu—dan menggunakan stiletto setinggi 13 senti. Ouh, kaki sekurus rantingnya yang biasanya berbalutkan sneakers ataupun flat shoes—wedges dengan hak sedang juga bisa—itu akan keriting dan membengkak.

Tring!

Saat ia sibuk 'menikmati' kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut tiba-tiba ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan lemah ia membuka tasnya dan mencari ponsel putihnya itu. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati ada pesan dari "Ketua Panitia" tertera pada layar ponselnya. Ia membatin, apa dia disuruh kembali lagi untuk beres-beres dan mempersiapkan hari kedua besok? Tapi ini sudah jam 7 malam dan sudah menjadi gilirannya untuk pulang; gilirannya pulang lebih malam dan beres-beres adalah besok ngomong-ngomong.

From : Ketua Panitia

Apa kau yang membawa Daftar Sponsor? Jika iya aku akan kesana untuk mengambilnya. Baekhyun bilang ia memberikannya padamu.

Today, 07.14 p.m

Luhan mengobrak-abrik tasnya sambil mengernyit bingung dan benar; ia membawa berkas yang diinginkan Ketuanya itu. Ah, ia baru ingat kalau Baekhyun tadi menitipkan itu padanya untuk diletakkan ke Ruang Panitia tapi ia malah melupakannya. Huft, mian.

To : Ketua Panitia

Ah, aku membawanya. Tadi aku lupa meletakannya ke ruang panitia. Maaf...

Today, 07.17 p.m

From : Ketua Panitia

Tak apa. Aku akan kesana dalam 30 menit.

Today, 07.19 p.m

Luhan merasa tidak perlu untuk membalas pesan itu, jadi ia mengunci ponselnya kemudian bangkit menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah masih sepelan tadi. Berendam diair hangat mungkin bisa membantunya menghilangkan semua rasa letihnya ini; itu terdengar bagus. Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian menguncinya. Ia membuka keran dan menyetelnya ke air hangat. Sembari menunggu bathtubnya penuh ia melepas pakaiannya satu demi satu dan meletakannya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia menghela nafas jengah saat menyadari bau tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar tidak enak dicium.

Ia menaburkan garam mandinya yang beraroma mawar dan menuangkan body wash beraroma sama ke dalam bath tubnya. Luhan segera menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bath tub berisi air hangat itu dan langsung meraskaan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang mulai rileks. Ah, menyenangkan sekali. Ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya sebatas hidung dan mulai menikmati kenyamanan ini.

Ia mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dengan halus, menghilangkan segala macam hal yang tidak seharusnya menempel ditubuhnya yang sehalus porselen itu. Setelah dirasa cukup ia bangkit dan melangkah ke shower box. Kemudian mulai mencuci rambutnya dengan air hangat juga, memijat kepalanya pelan demi menghilangkan kepenatan. Uh, Luhan merasa sangat boros air saat ini. Tapi biarlah, tubuhnya benar-benar butuh merilekskan diri.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan lebih baik walaupun kakinya masih saja terasa pegal dan berdenyut saat ia melangkahkan kaki. Astaga, ia tak yakin akan bisa datang ke kampus besok; kakinya benar-benar butuh pertolongan. Dalam hati ia merutuki peraturan aneh yang menjadikan high heel sebagai dresscode untuk para gadis.

Luhan mengeringkan tubuhnya kemudian setelah itu mengoleskan krim tubuh ringan ketubuhnya itu. Ia memakai crop tee putih bertuliskan "Stop Annoying" dan hot pants berwarna hitam. Setelah itu ia mengeringkan rambutnya dan merapikannya.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Namun dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat.

Aku mandi selama itu? –batin Luhan sambil memijit kakinya pelan.

"Luhan?" Sebuah suara bass yang sedikit serak terdengar.

"Aku dikamar! Masuk saja." Sahut Luhan.

Cklek! Pintu kamarnya dibuka dan tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berponi yang menggunakan kaos yang sama dengan yang Luhan pakai tadi. Keadaannya terlihat sama seperti Luhan tadi; berkeringat, tergurat raut lelah diwajahnya dan ya, letih sekali.

"Kau nekat sekali memberikan password apartemenmu, Lu. Tidak takut tiba-tiba aku datang kesini, huh?" kata pemuda itu. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Menggelikan. Kau lihat kakiku kan? Aku tidak mau merasakan kakiku berdenyut lagi hanya untuk membukakan pintu untukmu. Terlebih jangan berkata seolah kita tidak dekat Sehun." Ketus Luhan. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan walau terdengar sedikit aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa gadis selalu saja menggunakan sepatu itu walaupun membuat kakinya kesakitan. Menggelikan." Luhan mendengus.

"Ambil daftarnya dan pergi, Sehun! Kau menyebalkan!" pekik Luhan dramatis, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut. Tanpa ia sadari senyum jahil Sehun memudar dan berganti dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Bisakah aku meminjam kamar mandimu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan memilih tidak menjawab dan membuat gestur kalau ia mengijinkan, sedikit jengah karena kenapa Sehun masih saja meminta ijin. Akhirnya ia menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan masih saja memijiti kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut itu. Aish, Sehun benar-benar menjengkelkan. Oh Se Hun, pemuda 25 tahun itu adalah kakak tingkat Luhan di Jurusan Arsitektur, kini pemuda ganteng itu sedang menyelesaikan studi studi S2nya; tidak usah tanyakan kenapa Sehun Ketua Panitia, itu sudah biasa jika Ketua Panitia event sebesar ini adalah mahasiswa tinggi. Baik sebenarnya, hanya saja sering sekali menjahili Luhan dan membuat Luhan naik darah. Yah, senyum eyes-smilenya pula yang membuat Luhan tak kuasa menolak untuk menjadi panitia. Kalau ditanya mengapa Luhan tidak memanggil Sunbae ke Sehun, itu karena Sehun sendiri yang tidak mau, terlebih dipanggil Oppa; itu mengingatkannya dengan gadis-gadis centil yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Hubungan mereka berawal dari pertemuan mereka disebuah seminar dan berjalan sampai sekarang. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, jadi tidak heran kenapa Luhan mengijinkan Sehun masuk ke kamarnya –itu sudah sering– bahkan memberikan password apartemennya. 'Cukup' dekat dan 'cukup' akrab. Apakah bisa aku ganti dengan kata 'sudah sangat'?

Sehun itu baik kok, hanya saja ya tingkat kejahilannya itu sering membuat Luhan naik pitam. Tapi jangan salah, kalau sedang dibutuhkan Sehun bisa menjadi pemuda serius yang bertatapan dingin dan menusuk. Hhahh, kalau saat itu tiba Luhan selalu bersyukur. Karena tidak usah menghadapi sikap jahil Sehun dan, melihat Sehun dalam keadaan seperti itu selalu bisa membuat nafas Luhan tercekat. Tercekat menyenangkan.

Hubungan mereka membingungkan. Lebih dari sekedar teman, namun tidak dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, namun mereka berdua seolah membuat kesepakatan 'tetap dalam jarak ini' tanpa sebuah percakapan. Sehun bisa dibilang sudah yakin, hanya saja Luhan masih terlihat meyakinkan diri untuknya.

"Eh? Untuk apa kau membawa itu?" tanya Luhan ketika melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa baskom berisikan air hangat yang menebarkan aroma menyenangkan dan sebuah handuk kecil. Sehun tidak menjawab, pemuda albaster itu hanya melempar senyumannya.

Luhan makin mengernyit ketika Sehun duduk berlutut didepan Luhan yang kini tengah duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

"Kemarikan kakimu, aku akan membasuhnya." Kata Sehun sambil mendongak dan menatap Luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan pipinya mulai merona.

M-membasuh kakiku?! –batin Luhan menjerit sambil menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ini, benar-benar romantis dan gentleman sekali. Uh.

"Ne, cepatlah. Kalau tidak kakimu akan memburuk." Kata Sehun sambil memasukkan kaki Luhan kedalam baskom itu. Luhan mendesis lirih ketika kakinya merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari saat ia berendam tadi.

Sehun membasuh kaki gadis itu dengan telaten, memberikan sedikit pijatan pada kaki sekurus ranting itu. Yah, sekalipun ia melakukannya juga dengan menahan diri agar tidak berbuat lebih; sepasang kaki jenjang sehalus porselen adalah cobaan yang berat. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang ada dipangkal kaki jenjang itu.

"Kau memasukkan apa? Rasanya berbeda, Sehun-ah..." gumam Luhan. Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Luhan kini tengah memejamkan matanya rileks. Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Beberapa tetes minyak aromaterapi mungkin? Aku bertanya pada apoteker apa yang bisa meredakan kaki yang membengkak karena stiletto, dan dia memberikan ini padaku." Sahut Sehun kalem. Luhan berjengit.

"Kau niat sekali ya?"

"Yah, diakhir hari aku melihatmu meringis kesakitan saat berjalan; kau memaksakan diri sekali." kata Sehun. Luhan tak lagi bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Salahmu sendiri membuat peraturan 'menggunakan stiletto merah' untuk event ini, dan aku tidak punya stiletto merah lain selain yang 13 senti." Luhan mengatakannya dengan gerutuan suara tercekat menahan senyuman.

"Siapa yang membuat peraturan seperti itu? Itu Baekhyun, Lu. Dia membuatnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak mau terlihat mungil. Kau tahu seberapa pendek Eyeliner centil itu kan?"

"Dan bersanding dengan pacar tiang listrik berjalannya tanpa stiletto adalah sebuah kesalahan besar." Mereka berdua terkekeh setelah itu. Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan membawa kaki Luhan ke pahanya yang sudah dibaluti handuk dan mengeringkannya dengan pelan. Ouh, itu membuat Luhan makin merona dan membuat kesehatan jantungnya berada pada taraf mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan flat shoes besok." Kata Sehun.

"Eoh? Memangnya boleh?" Sehun mendengus kesal saat mendengar ada nada tidak terima membingungkan dari mulut Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran para gadis; kenapa tetap ngotot menggunakan stiletto walaupun kakinya sudah membengkak seperti ini?" sengit Sehun tak terima. Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal; merajuk.

"Besok sepanjang hari aku akan bersamamu, aku tidak mau terlihat m-mungil disampingmu. Menurunkan pamorku dan membuatku tak pantas." Rutuk Luhan, sedikit tercekik saat mengucapkan kata ganti dari 'kecil' itu; mungil terdengar lebih baik ketimbang kecil, pikirnya. Sehun malah tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia merendahkan tubuh kemudian mengecup kedua kaki Luhan pelan. Luhan tercekat, seumur-umur ia tak pernah membayangkan kakinya dicium seorang pemuda. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga dengan seluruh tubuh merinding.

"Aku lebih suka kau nyaman dengan apa yang kau kenakan dan tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Lu. Kau lupa siapa Ketuanya disini?" kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman. Luhan mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan makan malam tadi." Kata Sehun sambil membawa baskom itu ke kamar mandi. Luhan sampai harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan senyuman saat mendengar perhatian manis Sehun itu.

"Aku akan makan bersamamu." Sahut Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti kemudian menoleh sedikit ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan ikut menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Lagipula aku menyukai gadis yang kecil jika berada disampingku, akan sangat nyaman jika aku peluk." Kata Sehun sambil mengulas seringaian tampannya yang terlihat jenaka. Luhan mendelik.

"MATI SAJA KAU OH SE HUN!" Luhan benci dikatai kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan dan Sehun kini.

Setengah jam lalu mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka berupa paket makanan cepat saji yang dibelikan oleh Sehun. Berjalan normal saja sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa semuanya berubah ketika Luhan berkata—

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau menemaniku malam ini?"

—pada Sehun. Sehun saat itu terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sehun yang lebih segar kini menggunakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan sebuah kaos putih, itu miliknya yang ada didalam lemari Luhan kalau kau mau tahu; jangan tanyakan kenapa bisa. Hm, senada dengan Luhan eoh?

"Apa tidak apa kalau kau disini? Aku tahu harusnya kau ada disana sekarang." Kata Luhan yang kini berada didekapan Sehun diatas ranjang kamarnya. Wajahnya menghadap dada bidang Sehun yang sedikit terlihat, bahkan tangannya tanpa ragu bermain-main didada bidang Sehun itu.

"Mereka akan mengerti. Harusnya aku yang bertanya; apa tidak apa kalau aku disini sekarang? Apa tidak apa kalau aku sekarang memelukmu seperti ini? Kalau kau tidak memberikan batas aku akan melakukan lebih, Lu. Kau tahu itu." sahut Sehun sambil mengelus rambut cokelat Luhan. Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan enggan menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan sampai hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan dan menggesekkan keduanya pelan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya; bagaimana denganmu? Sejak dulu aku tak pernah main-main." Luhan mendengus mendengar Sehun kembali melontarkan kalimat menyebalkan itu.

"Apa kau masih memerlukan waktu? Aku akan memberikannya, sampai kapanpun itu."

"Terdengar seperti kau akan setia menungguku." Luhan mengatakannya dengan dengusan geli yang manis. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Bukankah aku memang selalu begitu?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Ya ya ya... Terserah kau saja."

Setelah itu hanya ada hening diantara mereka. Luhan masih sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya didada Sehun dan Sehun juga masih sibuk mengelus rambut cokelat Luhan sambil sesekali menyesap aromanya pelan.

Sebenarnya, Sehun tak perlu secara gamblang untuk memberitahu gadis itu kalau ia mencintainya; Sehun yakin Luhan sudah tahu perasaannya. Sehun juga tak perlu mendengar pengakuan langsung untuk tahu kalau Luhan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Mereka bisa tahu pikiran masing-masing dari kalimat tersirat dan gestur tingkah laku. Luhan hanya mengatakan kalau ia butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Luhan pernah bilang; sekali ia membuat komitmen dengan seseorang, ia tak akan pernah mengingkarinya apapun yang terjadi. Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk yakin padanya, karena ia sendiri juga setipe dengan Luhan soal komitmen seperti itu.

Yang jelas, komitmen yang mereka berdua pikirkan tidaklah sebuah komitmen abal yang bisa terputus kapan saja.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, Sehun-ah..." suara lembut Luhan itu dibarengi dengan Luhan yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher kokoh Sehun; menyesap aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari situ.

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Akhirnya... –Sehun mendesah lega dalam hati.

"Jadi, kapan?" tanya Sehun.

"Pertengahan Musim Semi. Aku ingin outdoor; aku tidak peduli soal cuaca atau sejenisnya. Aku ingin bernuansa putih dengan dominasi bunga Baby Breath. Soal katering aku ingin restoran milik Eomma Kyungsoo. Soal gaunnya aku ingin ke Butik milik Eonni Baekhyun." Kata Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya; Luhan berubah menjadi diktator ketika permintaan Sehun sudah ia kabulkan.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan mengabaikanmu sampai saat itu; aku tahu kau akan menyerahkan semua urusan itu padaku." Kekeh Sehun. Luhan merona.

"A-aku akan ikut menyiapkannya. Tenang saja. Kau hanya harus janji untuk tidak mengabaikanku saat kau sudah dekat dengan tesismu nanti." Cicit Luhan.

Tawa renyah Sehun terdengar.

"Ah, apa aku sudah memberitahu kalau tesisku sudah selesai dan hanya tinggal menunggu sidang? Ah, sidangnya minggu depan, kau datang ya?" kata Sehun santai. Luhan refleks melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit sambil menatap Sehun horror.

"Mwo?! Jadi itu alasan kau sibuk, banyak mengambil cuti ke tempat kerjamu, bolak-balik ke kampus dan menyetujui tawaran menjadi Ketua Panitia?! Kau menyembunyikan ini dariku?! Sialan kau Oh Se Hun! Kau menyebalkan!" pekik Luhan tak terima, ia memukuli Sehun. Namun Sehun malah terkekeh; pukulan tangan ranting Luhan tak berasa apa-apa.

"Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan kuliah S2ku dan segera mendapatkan posisi yang lebih tinggi. Aku ingin segera mendapatkan lisensi pribadi, Lu. Dengan begitu pekerjaanku akan lebih layak untukmu." Kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan lembut. Luhan menghentikan pukulannya lantas menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh oh oh. Aku tidak menerima tangisan, Lu."

"S-sehun... Hiks, terimakasih... A-aku sangat mencintaimu..." isak Luhan sambil menerjang Sehun, Luhan memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Sehun hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis sambil mengusap-usap rambut Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku ingin semuanya cepat selesai dan aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, Lu. Ah, setelah sidang kita ke rumah orangtuaku. Setelah itu aku akan melamarmu pada kedua orangtuamu. Bagaimana?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Lu, aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal aku nikahi muda seperti ini." lirih Sehun, ia sebenarnya juga memendam ketakutan.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal menikah muda denganmu. Akan sangat menyenangkan sepulang bekerja bisa disambut pelukan seorang suami. Itu terdengar menyenangkan." Kata Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun mau tak mau terkekeh.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang menyambutku?"

"Kita bisa saling menyambut kalau begitu." Mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

Lamaran aneh dan tidak romantis sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya sedari tadi. Suasana hari ini sangat cerah dan sebuah kebahagiaan bisa melihat seluruh keluargamu berkumpul menjadi satu. Nuansa putih dan bunga Baby Breath yang mendominasi sungguh memanjakan mata Luhan. Luhan bisa saja menangis kalau saja ia tak mengingat seberapa lama Eonni Baekhyun mendandaninya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya yang berbalutkan gaun putih tanpa lengan dengan rok mengembang indah. Luhan segera menoleh dan Sehun tengah tersenyum padanya. Astaga, Luhan tak pernah menyangka Sehun bisa setampan ini menggunakan setelan jas abu-abu yang hanya dihiasi setangkai mawar merah disaku jasnya itu.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu mereka dan setelah itu kau bisa istirahat." Kata Sehun tepat disamping telinganya; membuat Luhan sedikit merinding. Uh, ternyata Sehun sudah mulai melancarkan rayuannya untuk nanti malam. Padahal tanpa dirayupun, Luhan mau-mau saja. Gotcha!

"Mereka lama sekali." kata Luhan. Sehun terkekeh saat mendengar hentakan kaki Luhan yang mengintip malu-malu diantara gaun pengantinnya itu. Saat ini pengantinnya itu tengah memakai Stiletto 13 senti berwarna putih dengan hiasan berlian safir diujungnya; Luhan ngotot memakainya dengan alasan tidak mau terlihat pendek dan ya, itu keluaran limited dari Butik milik Eonni Baekhyun. Dasar perempuan.

"Luhaeeennnn!" Sebuah lengkingan panjang mengalihkan perhatian kedua mempelai itu. Sehun dan Luhan sontak mengulas sebuah senyum bahagia ketika melihat pasangan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa menghadiri acara pemberkatan kalian, Lu. Salahkan Chanyeol yang kemarin tiba-tiba harus pergi ke Jepang dan memaksaku ikut! Astaga, aku bahkan sampai melupakan hadiah pernikahan untukmu Lu! Astaga maafkan aku..." Baekhyun berucap dramatis ketika ia sudah memeluk Luhan. Luhan terkekeh sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tengah berpelukan sekilas memutar bola matanya jengah. Berlebihan sekali.

"Bukan masalah, lagipula Chanyeol pasti membutuhkanmu saat ia lelah bukan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal hadiah pernikahan, kau sudah datang saja aku senang."

"Aigo, terimakasih Luhannie... Oh astaga, aku tidak percaya rusa kecilku menikah semuda ini! Aku menyesal tidak menghadiri pemberkatan rusa kecilku ini! Uh, kau tahu Chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?" Baekhyun kembali berucap dramatis.

"Aku 22 kalau kau lupa, Baek... Aku baik, kau memang harus menemaninya bukan?" jawab Luhan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau adalah ibunya, Baek. Dan, dengarkan kata Luhan itu." Dengus Chanyeol yang mengambil alih Luhan dan memeluknya sekilas. Baekhyun mencibir.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, aku turut bahagia. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menghadiri pemberkatan kalian tadi pagi, pekerjaanku benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda." Sesal Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk maklum, kehadiran mereka saat ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ya, thanks Baek, Chan." Kata Luhan.

"Astaga Luhan. Aku masih tidak menyangka saat kau mengatakan akan menikah dengan Sehun bulan lalu, aku masih tidak percaya kau datang ke butik Vic Eonni dan memesan gaun pengantin, dan aku masih tidak percaya saat Kyungsoo mengirimkan foto pemberkatan kalian tadi! Astaga! Kau menikah secepat ini! Aku... Aku..." Baekhyun berucap dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan akhir tercekat menahan tangis, ia benar-benar terharu ketika melihat sahabat dekatnya sudah menjadi seorang istri dari Oh Se Hun sekarang. Sehun dan Chanyeol memutar bola mata mereka jengah; Baekhyun berlebihan.

"Hei... Eyelinermu bisa luntur, Baek." Kekeh Luhan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, segera menahan air matanya.

"Milikku waterproof Nyonya Oh! Sialan kau!"

Setelah itu terdengar deraian tawa dari mereka. Luhanpun menjauh bersama Baekhyun untuk berkumpul dengan teman gadis mereka yang lain.

"Dimana Kyungsoo dan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun malah melempar seringaiannya.

"Kau lihat difoto kan kalau Kyungsoo terlihat seksi dengan gaun terbukanya itu, harusnya kau tahu kemana Kai membawanya. Mereka langsung menghilang setelah menghadiri resepsi kami." kekeh Sehun. Chanyeol menggeleng dramatis.

"Mereka benar-benar! Bahkan dihari pernikahanmu mereka tetap saja berbuat seperti itu. Aku tebak Kyungsoo akan lebih dulu menjadi ibu ketimbang Luhan." Kata Chanyeol. Sehun tertawa keras mendengarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang kini tengah bersama teman-teman gadisnya yang lain. Luhan tersenyum sangat ceria sekarang ini.

"Luhan terlihat sangat berbeda bukan setelah kau menikahinya? Ia akan lebih mempesona lagi ketika ia sudah menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya, Hun." Kata Chanyeol yang seolah mengerti akan tatapan memuja Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar, Chan. Hhahh, tak sia-sia aku mati-matian menyelesaikan kuliahku. Melihatnya menggunakan gaun pengantin sungguh menakjubkan." Desah Sehun lega.

"Kau benar-benar berani menikahinya secepat ini, Hun. Aku merasa menjadi pengecut." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyesap gelas tinggi berisikan wine itu. Sehun terkekeh.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikahi Baekhyun, Direktur Park?" goda Sehun.

"Mungkin setelah Baekhyun lulus nanti." Ucap Chanyeol tegas sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang juga berada disamping Luhan.

"Kau terlalu lama." Chanyeol mengabaikannya, ia selalu kalah kalau sudah membicarakan hal ini.

"Aku tidak melihat kolega milik Ayahmu maupun milik Ayah Luhan, Hun-ah." Chanyeol bertanya heran saat mengedarkan pandangan ke kerumunan tamu.

"Kau lupa jam berapa sekarang? Resepsi ini masih berlangsung karena Luhan memaksa menunggu kalian datang, bodoh!" kesal Sehun tak terima. Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Hei bung! Aku sudah minta maaf tadi. Ah ya, kukira Luhan akan meminta menggelar resepsi dimalam hari, aku tahu dia maniak soal kerlipan bintang dan langit malam."

"Kami akan terbang ke Maldives nanti malam."

"Woah, langsung bulan madu eoh? Aku yakin kau akan kembali bulan depan."

"Kau benar sekali. Dan aku harap setelah kami pulang nanti, kami mendapati Undangan Pernikahanmu dengan Baekhyun."

"Diam kau, urusi saja bulan madumu, Oh!"

Luhan merasa dirinya tengah diamati dan benar saja, ketika dia menoleh ia mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Luhan melempar senyum manisnya. Ia bisa menangkap kalimat yang Sehun utarakan lewat tatapan mata teduhnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Jelas sekali. Sampai membuat Luhan merona sampai ke telinga. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali ke teman-temannya. Dalam hati gadis bermata rusa itu berpikir; setelah ini ia akan mengambil kuliah dobel, setelah itu ia lulus dan bekerja menjadi seorang designer sesuai cita-citanya disertai malaikat-malaikat kecil miliknya bersama Sehun nanti.

Dan suatu saat nanti; entah kapan, ia akan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga seutuhnya ketika Sehun memintanya. Ah, rencana hidup yang terdengar indah.

"Ah, Nyonya Oh! Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar sekarang? Kurasa kakimu sudah tersiksa dengan stiletto 13 sentimu itu. Aku bisa membantumu melepaskannya."

Suara jenaka Sehun terdengar membuat semua pasang mata menatap kearah pengantin pria itu. Tawa renyah terdengar bersahut-sahutan sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa merona parah dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah bertos ria dengan Chanyeol. Sehun berhasil menggodanya habis-habisan didepan semua tamu undangan.

"Ah, apa kau juga mau melepaskan gaunku? Bukankah kau bilang ingin melepaskannya dengan mulutmu, sayang?" Luhan berucap santai dengan senyum menggodanya. Kini tawa yang lebih ramai terdengar dan meninggalkan Sehun yang membatu disana dengan pikiran melayang-layang kemana-mana. Mempelai wanitanya itu sungguh berani berucap frontal seperti itu.

Sepertinya perjalanan mereka ke Maldives akan ditunda sampai besok. Sehun berjanji dalam hati akan melepaskan stiletto dan gaun Luhan menggunakan mulutnya, ia serius.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **What is this? XD T,T Sekedar baca ulang buat kembaliin mood setelah menulis Broken (Duh, promo!), dan tiba-tiba ingin post ini. Just a little editing inside, so, sorry for a lot of mistakes. Aku jarang bisa aktif disini dan mungkin dalam sekali waktu aku akan post beberapa Fic dari daftar libraryku (and see, I've posted a lot of Fic this time!) ^^ Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-07-16**


End file.
